The present embodiment relates to an operation apparatus, an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and an operation method.
Accompanying the rise in the functionality of various information processing apparatuses, the user interfaces (UI) thereof have become increasingly complicated. For example, even if the same set of keys is pressed in the same order, entirely different actions may be executed depending on a status of an apparatus upon pressing the keys. As described above, a configuration has been known in which various functions are assigned to a single key or button depending on the status. Such a configuration is advantageous for a reduction in the number of operation components and an improvement in versatility. However, such a configuration conversely demands complex operations by a user. Therefore, especially in an apparatus having such a user interface, it is necessary to provide a user with easily understood operating instructions.
Here, as an example of providing operating instructions according to the status of an apparatus, a technique of audibly outputting instructions of actions corresponding to an operations when in a help mode, and a technique of selecting operation guidance according to a state in which an operation key is pressed and audibly outputting the guidance have been known.
However, in the abovementioned techniques, the explanations for operation buttons are not specific and have confused user.
In addition, an information processing apparatus providing an operation mode and a tutorial mode presenting explanations corresponding to operations on the apparatus has been disclosed as a related art. This information processing apparatus includes: a presentation unit that presents explanations for an operation input made in the tutorial mode; a storage unit that stores the operation input; and a transition control unit that performs an action corresponding to the operation input stored in the storage unit in response to an input of a predetermined first input and causes a transition from the tutorial mode to the operation mode.
Meanwhile, image forming apparatuses with a shortcut function for improved operability have been becoming popular. The shortcut function is a function allowing a user to register a cumbersome setting, as well as frequently used settings and various setting windows in advance. The settings and setting windows registered by the shortcut function are reproduced by simple operations such as pressing a predetermined key.
In the abovementioned related art, the settings and the like registered in advance by the shortcut function can be produced by a simple operation from the next time. However, a registration operation of the setting and the like using the shortcut function is an unknown operation for a first-time user. The user, therefore, needs to perform the operation while referring to and considering an operation procedure displayed on a window or a procedure shown in an operation manual. The registering operation may be a substantial burden on a user until the user is familiar with the registering operation.
In order to address this problem, an operation apparatus has been disclosed that includes a display unit that displays various images and an operation unit that accepts an operation instruction. This operation apparatus includes a control unit that displays a shortcut registration button on the display unit when the operation unit accepts a setting instruction of a predetermined condition while a setting window for making settings is being displayed on the display unit, and performs shortcut registration of the setting window having been set to the predetermined condition, if the operation unit accepts a shortcut registration instruction made by pressing the shortcut registration button. According to this related art, the user can easily perform shortcut registration by using the shortcut registration button displayed on the display unit. In addition, according to this related art, the control unit can prompt a user unfamiliar with the shortcut function to make registration and can realize easy registration, by displaying the shortcut registration button on the display unit when the operation unit accepts a setting instruction of a predetermined setting condition.